


The Alleyway Will Due

by forever_River_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_River_Song/pseuds/forever_River_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Alex reunited again, but they make one mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alleyway Will Due

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt from itsluckyforyou-yourpretty:  
> Basically, Matt and Alex are front page news because someone managed to get a photo of them shagging somewhere (a park or something idk). Hope that’s not too weird. I got the idea from an old fic.  
> Of course nothing it too weird for me. I hope this is somewhere in the range of what you wanted.  
> Enjoy ;)

She was so happy to be back. To be sitting in her little flat near the studio was the third best feeling ever, the first being hugging her daughter and the second being hugging a particular baby giraffe who was supposed to there at any moment to pick her up for her welcome home dinner. She had fallen for Matt, hard and rather quickly, but to her surprise her had caught her and kept hold, even through the four month period she was in the states. She smiled to herself as she check her reflection. She had to look perfect for him, he only deserved the best. Of course, she could open the door in her pajamas and he would tell her she was stunning. Her hair was fluffed and her lips were just the right shade of red. She had on a new dress, a deep, blood red with black lace covering it. She wore her red leather heels, his favorite.

When he knocked on her door she ran. As she flung it open she flung herself into his arms. He caught her and hurriedly moved inside the flat and closed the door. She giggled as she buried her face in his neck and breathed him in. Their relationship was still a secret and anyone could have been standing in the hallway or opening their door and saw them.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her hair. “It’s good to see you too, love.” He whispered to her curls.

She extracted herself from his grasp and straightened her dress then gave him her sweetest smile, “So, where are we going tonight? You have neglected to tell me anything about our date.”

He didn’t answer for a moment, he just stood there taking in the sight of her. The dress accented her curves perfectly without being tight or showing skin. She was trying to kill him, all he could do was think about what he wanted to do to her and forget their dinner plans. He smirked back, “It’s a surprise.”

He turned and made his way to the door, opening it for her then following her into the hallway. They went downstairs where a car was waiting. He held open the door for her as she climbed inside then kissed her hand. He had asked one of the driver’s from the studio to take them. Well, this really was a date. She contemplated all the places he would be willing to take her for an actual date as he moved around to the driver’s side of the car. He climbed inside and took her hand, interlacing their fingers. As they pulled into the street they turned right. Alex smiled to herself, they were headed towards their favorite French restaurant.

Matt held her hand all the way there. When they arrived he got out and held the door open motioning her to scoot across. She climbed out and adjusted her dress, then Matt hit the top of the car and it drove away.

The dinner was quite lovely. They sat in a secluded booth and drank wine. They talked about everything that had happened in the four months they had been apart. Matt nearly giving Karen a heart attack by hiding in her closet, Salome’s first play, and, of course, how much they had missed each other’s company.

As they finished their dessert Matt looked up with an amused expression, “How about we walk back to the flat? It’s really only a few blocks” He winked. She couldn’t imagine what dirty thoughts had popped into his mind, but what as she going to say? No?

“Of course darling, that’s a lovely idea.” They could talk and have a bit more time together. Matt paid the bill and Alex gathered her purse and they set out on the side walk. Alex had slipped her heels off, holding them in her right hand and holding Matt with her left.

“I really have missed you Kingston.” He smiled at her. She hummed in response and leaned into his arm. He remover his hand from her grasp and moved his arm around her. “I have missed that beautiful hair,” he nuzzled her curls, “and that pretty smile, and those sexy legs,” She grinned, guessing where his train of thought was headed. “I really missed your voice, the way my name sounds on your lips, especially when we’re alone in your bed.”

He suddenly pushed in to the alley on their left. She squealed as his lips attached to hers, his tongue conquering her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him. It had been so long since the last time they had kissed like this, she had missed it greatly. He deepened the kiss and his hands found her hips, he pushed her up against the brick. He kissed his way down her neck as she dropped her heels on the pavement next to her along with her bag. She clawed at his back through his shirt. “Darling,” she panted, “someone will see.” Then he bit the place where her neck and shoulder meet and she moaned again, her objection forgotten.

He moved his hand down her side, pulling up the skirt of her dress. His hand snaked in between them as he moved his mouth back to hers. He teases her hot sex through her lacy knickers and she moaned, grinding down on his hand. “Have you missed that love? Have you missed the way I know exactly what you like and want?” She nodded unable to form words. It had been a long time and she was so close already.

His hand found its way under the thin fabric, parting her soaking folds. He immediately found her clit and began circling it. She moaned and panted, holding onto his arms for balance. “Yes darling! More!” Matt obliged and his fingers found her entrance, slowly pushing in. Alex bit her lip, trying not to draw attention as people walked by their hideout. If only they could pull themselves from their self-centered thoughts and look to the side, they would see quite a scene. The Doctor and River Song shagging in an alleyway in Cardiff.

She was getting closer and closer with every ministration. Then, all of a sudden she was empty. She let out a sob, but it was shushed by a kiss and Matt’s hands moved to his belt. He quickly undid the buckle and his trousers, letting his throbbing erection spring forth. Alex watch him bite his lip as her hand wrapped around his length. He quickly detoured her by grabbing her legs and wrapping them around him. She pulled up her skirt, letting the wall behind her take some of her weight. Matt took no time moving her knickers to the side and sinking into her.

Alex moaned, but Matt moved his hand to her mouth muffling any further noises. He drove into her over and over with all the force he had, biting at her collarbone and neck all the while. He knew she was already near climax and that it wouldn’t take long. She had begun to shudder when her hand found its way in between them to her clit. She began to frantically rub while he continued harder. Her orgasm took her in a moment, making her vision blur and causing her to throw her head back against the wall. Matt came moments later, moaning her name into her neck as he filled her. Then he slowly set her down and they righted their clothes. Matt moved to peek around both corners then began to laugh.

“What?” Alex moved to his side with a worried expression.

“Nothing, love. No one is the wiser.” He winked at her. Taking her hand and leading her away, they walked back to her flat and gracelessly fell into her bed.

XxXx

The next morning Matt woke up to his phone buzzing. He laid with his arms around a sleeping Alex willing it to stop so it wouldn’t wake her. When it did he relaxed and snuggled closer to her. Then it began again. He let it stop and start once more before he decide it must be important. He slowly detached himself from the sleep Alex and moved to get his phone off the dresser. He turned on the screen and found a surprising thirty missed calls, twelve new voicemails, and fifty text messages.

He left the bedroom as quietly as quietly as he could and went out into the living room. He began going through his missed calls. There were eight from his publicist, five from his mother, five from his sister, six from Moffat, and three each from Karen and Arthur. What was going on? He had messages from all of them as well, plus others.

Matt decided to open the first one from his mother. It was just a link to an entertainment website, nothing else. He looked at her next message.

_Matt, could you please answer my calls?_

Then the next,

_Matthew, I really think we need to talk about this_

_MATTHEW, this isn’t something that is just going to go away_

_Matthew Robert, You better call me back!_

He moved on to Karen’s messages:

            _Matt you dog._ And there was the link again

            _I knew you and Alex were up to something :)_

_Matt! What exactly were you thinking when this happened?_

He was so confused. He opened the link she had sent him. He walked into the kitchen to put on the kettle so Alex could have tea when she woke up. When the site finally finished loading he was assaulted with pictures of Alex and himself in the alley the night before, less than decent. His mouth fell open in shock. This was bad.

XxXxXx

Alex felt Matt’s absent immediately and as the door clicked shut she sat up. She looked around the room. Guessing she should probably get ready for her day, she got up and headed towards her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, put up her hair, and washed her face. She moved back into her room and found a pair of cut-off jeans and a t-shirt she had stolen from Matt.

She moved to the nightstand a pick up her phone. The green light informed her she had a message, but she was not prepared for the onslaught of messages and missed calls. She began going through them, deciding something crazy must have happened, then she opened the picture her sister had sent her. She saw herself wrapped around Matt with her back pressed against the wall. Oh no. She ran out the door only to find Matt staring at his phone, mouth agape.

“I take it that you have seen the pictures then?” She asked as she moved to take the kettle off the stove. She quickly had too steaming mugs of tea in front of them. He was still staring at his phone. He couldn’t believe this had happened, but he knew it was his fault. He had just caused himself and Alex so many problems. What was he supposed to tell his family? What were they going to tell Salome? He had ruined it for them both because he couldn’t control himself. “Oh, shut up. I thoroughly enjoyed myself.” Her response surprised him. He hadn’t realized he was thinking out loud.

“But Alex, look at what we’ve done. There is no more secret relationship, no more respectable role models. Everything is different.” He looked at her surprised.

“Matt it’s a grainy cell phone picture. We can have our publicist put out that it wasn’t us. I mean, you can’t even see your face at all and I’m looking up so it would be hard for them to say it’s without a doubt us.” She winked at him, her plan hatching in her brain.

“So you want to lie? To everyone?”

“No, we’re simply going to have our publicist put out that the people in the photo is not us. Then when that is done we will tell our families the truth.” She looked down at her tea.

Matt contemplated her proposal for a long time. He paced back and forth just running over it again and again. It was reasonable to put doubt in the picture. She was right that it didn’t actually have to be them. He didn’t like to lie, especially not to the public, but they were going to tell their families. When he finally stopped, he picked up is phone. He looked at her and winked then hit the speed dial for his publicist. Alex grinned and did the same.

XxXxXxXx

By the time they went to bed that night they had made dozens of phone calls. Both their publicist had put it out immediately the picture was not of them, thought they were both sure they knew it was. Matt had call his mum and his sister and spilled his guts. He was completely shocked when they laughed at him. Karen and Arthur we still making jokes. Salome was told the picture wasn’t them but that they were dating. She was mad and happy and confused, but it was better than her thinking the worst of them.

Alex laid her head on Matt’s chest and sighed, “Let’s never be so stupid again.”

“Agreed. I hate us right now.” He said.

“At least it’s over and we’ve learned our lesson.”

“Yeah….” He looked down at her, “I love you Kingston.”

“I love you too, Matt”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too bad. I have had a ton of stuff going on but wanted to finish this so it could probably be better. Hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
